Typical aircraft propulsion systems include one or more gas turbine engines. For certain propulsion systems, the gas turbine engines generally include a fan and a core arranged in flow communication with one another. Additionally, the core of the gas turbine engine general includes, in serial flow order, a compressor section, a combustion section, a turbine section, and an exhaust section. In operation, air is provided from the fan to an inlet of the compressor section where one or more axial compressors progressively compress the air until it reaches the combustion section. Fuel is mixed with the compressed air and burned within the combustion section to provide combustion gases. The combustion gases are routed from the combustion section to the turbine section. The flow of combustion gasses through the turbine section drives the turbine section and is then routed through the exhaust section, e.g., to atmosphere.
Compressed air exiting the compressor section of the gas turbine engine typically has a high velocity. For example, the compressor discharge air within certain gas turbine engines may have a Mach number between 0.7 and 0.9. However, a typical combustion section of a gas turbine engine requires a high pressure, low velocity airflow to reduce the likelihood of flame-outs, to facilitate a stable and consistent burn, and to achieve an overall improved combustion process. For example, a combustion section may require a flow of compressed air having a Mach number less than 0.2 or 0.1. Therefore, certain gas turbine engines include diffusers which are designed to recover the static pressure of compressed airflow by decreasing its velocity and deswirlers for straightening the flow of compressed air. However, conventional diffusers and deswirlers are distinct components coupled by a transition duct, resulting in discontinuities, flow perturbations, excess drag, and efficiency losses. In addition, the manufacturing time and costs associated with the assembly of such a multi-part assembly are very high and increase the likelihood of component failures. Furthermore, manufacturing restrictions limit the number, size, and configuration of flow control features formed within such multi-part assemblies.
Accordingly, a gas turbine engine with an improved component for diffusing and deswirling the flow of compressed air into the combustion section would be useful. More specifically, a diffuser and deswirler for a gas turbine engine that is easier to manufacture and includes features for improved static pressure recovery and airflow control for improved combustion would be particularly beneficial.